O Clube dos Homens Respeitáveis
by alfred32
Summary: Conheça Bolivar Wilson, um garoto de oito anos que irá se transformar no Chapeleiro Louco. Descubra a origem da sua insanidade assim como sua fixação pela hora do chá. Nessa história voltada ao público adulto jovem você verá um pouco de violência e sexo, mas tudo em nome do amor. Veja personagens novos como Chapeleiro Macabro, além de rever personagens consagrados.
1. Eu Quero Ser Respeitável

**Parte 1**

\- Bolivar, quero que saiba que a apreciação do chá vai muito além do prazer gastronômico. É o momento em que nós, homens respeitáveis, decidimos o destino dos menos favorecidos. - Do outro lado da mesa retangular, o menino de oito anos acenava positivamente apesar de não compreender totalmente as palavras do pai. O senhor Richard Wilson era portador de um traje impecável e isso fascinava o seu filho que o idolatrava. Não havia um fio solto em sua lapela e sua cartola… A cartola era o objeto de desejo de Bolivar, o símbolo de um homem respeitável. O seu cano era comprido, elegante para os padrões do final do século XIX.

Pai e filho sorveram do líquido quente e reconfortante da xícara enquanto conversavam sobre política e entretenimento erudito, como alta literatura e ópera. Novamente Bolivar fingia compreender mais do que realmente sabia. - Hoje iremos ver uma peça de Shakespeare. A arte é importantíssima para elevarmos nossas almas. - Em seu âmago, Bolivar achava aquelas peças enfadonhas, mas fingia apreciá-las para não contrariar o seu pai. Além disso, sonhava em se tornar como ele, um homem respeitável.

Oriundos de uma linhagem nobre, os Wilson tinham condição financeira para arcar com uma carruagem de luxo e um cocheiro. A esposa de Richard sentava ao seu lado, ela só saia de casa para eventos sociais acompanhada do marido. Falava pouco, era uma lady educada. Uma senhora respeitável. Bolivar sentava a frente dos dois e mais parecia um homenzinho do jeito que fora vestido.

A peça encenada fora a tragédia de Macbeth. O inglês rebuscado e a poesia falada de maneira rápida fizeram com que Bolivar se perdesse na história, mas ele fingiu compreendê-la para não desagradar o seu pai. Assim que o espetáculo terminou, a família saiu por uma viela em direção ao cocheiro. O estilo de vida opulento dos Wilson chamou a atenção de um marginal que usava de pretexto a falta do que comer para exercitar sua crueldade. - Passe a joias, rameira! - Gritou o meliante. Bolivar nem sabia o que tal palavra significava por isso não se ofendeu, já o seu pai...

Richard praticava boxe, por isso se achava apto para lidar com bandidos comuns. Estava enganado, ele nunca lutou na rua, na vida real. Ele e sua família pagaram caro por sua arrogância. A faca atingiu um órgão vital do pugilista amador e em seguida o coração de sua esposa. As joias foram tomadas e o menino deixado a própria sorte. O bandido ao menos teve a hombridade de não ferir uma criança.

\- Pai? - Bolivar tentou despertar Richard, mas não obteve sucesso. Na tentativa suas mãos ficaram vermelhas em um tom que nunca vira antes e que achou bonito. Seu estilo de vida super protegido cobrou o seu preço. Em seguida, se aproveitando da situação, Bolivar pegou a cartola do pai e a colocou na cabeça. Suas mãos sujas e tremulas fizeram com que ela se transformasse em uma coisa manchada e deformada. - Veja, pai. Sou um homem respeitável. - Disse Bolivar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto um filete de lágrimas escorria de seu olho direito.

 **Parte 2**

O juizado de menores britânico não podia deixar que um garoto de oito anos arcasse com a responsabilidade de gerir os bens de sua família, sendo assim sua guarda foi passada para o seu tio, o senhor Gilbert Wilson. Assim que avistou o homem a qual iria conviver o choque foi tremendo. Ele em nada tinha a ver com seu finado pai. Era gordo, sujo e fedia a queijo azedo. Os seus dentes amarelos já davam sinal de podridão. O choque foi maior quando Bolivar foi apresentado a casa onde iria passar a viver pelo menos até atingir a maioridade. - Isso é uma casa ou um chiqueiro? - O comentário saiu quase que sem querer, de forma bem natural, mas rendeu a Bolivar um tapa que rachou os seus lábios. Seria o primeiro de muitos.

\- Escuta aqui, pivete. - Disse Gilbert com sua voz cavernosa. - Você vai me respeitar!

Em poucas semanas, os hematomas que se seguiram devido as agressões tornaram Bolivar um garoto mais assustado e obediente. Ele não ousava desrespeitar um mandado do seu tio, mas não por respeitá-lo, mas sim por temê-lo. O único consolo da criança era um coelho de pelúcia velho que encontrou por acaso no quintal da casa, onde havia um entulho.

\- A hora do chá não é o momento de simples apreciação culinária, senhor Coelho. É o momento em que os homens respeitáveis decidem o destino dos menos afortunados. - Substituindo a cartola, Bolivar usava uma panela na cabeça e ao invés de chá ele bebia água em um copo. Sua brincadeira que levava a sério acontecia sempre que seu tio não estava em casa, o que para sua sorte era por volta das cinco horas. - Como devemos proceder, senhor Coelho? O quê? Fazer que nem o bandido que matou meu pai?! Isso nunca, não é algo que um homem respeitável faria. - O convívio com Richard fez com que Bolivar aprendesse a falar utilizando termos difíceis para a sua idade. "Sabe o relógio de bolso que seu tio não larga? Traga-o para mim" Disse o coelho à Bolivar ou ele imaginou ouvir. - Mas aí ele vai me cobrir de porrada. - "Não se você me entregar a tempo".

Naquela tarde Gilbert voltou mais cedo do trabalho, ver o seu sobrinho com a panela na cabeça foi a motivação que encontrou para descontar suas frustrações. - Você está enchendo de sebo a panela com que eu faço nossa comida, menino porco! - Bolivar foi colocado de bruços na cama e, para sua humilhação, teve suas calças arriadas. O espancamento com cinto veio logo a seguir.

 **Parte 3**

Gilbert roncava que nem um trator, mas tinha sono leve, o que fazia a missão de Bolivar se tornar extremamente perigosa. Era madrugada e o garoto achava que era o momento perfeito. Com os pés descalços fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, quase sem respirar, Bolivar abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha e tomou o objeto desejado de assalto. Com o relógio em mãos, Bolivar largou toda a cautela e desatou a correr, foi o seu erro. - BOLIVAR! - O homem rosnava, mais parecia um animal, um monstro.

Bolivar trancou a porta do seu quarto usando uma cadeira como calço e deu o relógio ao coelho. que subitamente ficou mudo. O menino começou a chorar. - Anda, senhor Coelho se não ele vai me matar! - De tanto forçar a porta Gilbert conseguiu entrar, mas desta vez ele não usaria o cinto, mas sim suas próprias mãos. O homem truculento já se preparava para esganar o garoto quando algo mágico aconteceu. O coelho de pelúcia deixou de ser de pelúcia. Ele virou um coelho humanoide branco. - Você tinha um tesouro nas mãos e só usava para ostentação! - O coelho girou o objeto mágico criando um vórtice azul atrás de Gilbert que foi sugado por ele aos berros.

\- Ele foi para onde?

\- Para onde vão os meninos levados.

Subitamente Bolivar ficou assustado, o seu encantamento pela magia foi suplantado pelo medo. - Será que eu fui um menino bom? - Se perguntava. - Será que eu mereço ir para onde vão os meninos levados?

\- É quase cinco horas, a hora do chá, se quiser vir terá que ser agora. - Disse o coelho abrindo outro portal.

\- Mas eu vou para onde?

\- Isso você terá que ver para crer. Nós não aceitamos membros medrosos no Clube dos Homens Respeitáveis. - Quando ouviu a palavra "respeitáveis" sair da boca do coelho todas as suas duvidas caíram por terra. Mais do que tudo ele queria ser respeitável e para ele valeria o risco de cair na Terra dos Meninos Levados.


	2. A Terra dos Meninos Levados

**Parte 1  
**

O redemoinho era diferente, seu vento não cortava. Enquanto caia pelo vórtice mágico, Bolivar assistia objetos voando e pessoas de diferentes idades, gêneros e etnias em sofrimento. Assim que sua queda cessou, Bolivar se viu amarrado a uma cama pelos pulsos e pelos calcanhares. Seu olhar era restringido pela posição da cama, mas ele percebia que seu temor havia se concretizado. O garoto de oito anos havia caído na Terra dos Meninos Levados. O pano lhe doía a mão, mas era frouxo, depois de muito esforço ele conseguiu soltar um braço e os outros membros em seguida. - Como vou sair daqui? - Se perguntava, em seu intimo ele temia que não houvesse saída para aquele lugar. As paredes da instituição psiquiátrica eram encardidas e as lâmpadas de teto proporcionavam uma estranha iluminação avermelhada. Ao sondar um pouco o ambiente, Bolivar notara o som de passos arrastados. Uma parte corajosa dele queria ir lá conferir, mas a covarde e sensata venceu e ele correu na direção oposta.

Não importava para onde fugisse, o mau invariavelmente iria alcançá-lo naquele ambiente. Se não na forma de uma enfermeira sem face, na forma de um monstro formado pela união de duas partes de baixo de manequins. Bolivar precisava de uma arma, escolheu a que estava ao seu alcance, um cano de ferro enferrujado. O monstro quadrúpede atacava com as pernas dianteiras, apesar de ser de plástico os seus golpes doíam e um filete de sangue não tardou a brotar da testa do nosso pequeno herói. Mas eis que tomado pela fúria (ou seria loucura?) Bolivar se atirou no seu adversário e o golpeou até destroçá-lo. O pequeno garoto que queria ser respeitável se descobriu um guerreiro forte.

\- Parabéns, tive medo de que você morresse!

\- Você me disse que me levaria ao Clube dos Homens Respeitáveis, coelho mentiroso!

\- Eu não menti, só omiti o teste necessário para se entrar no clube. Não podemos acolher qualquer um, você sabe. Somos da elite.

\- O que eu tenho que fazer?

\- Encontrar a Rainha Vermelha, a regente desse país.

\- E como faço isso?

O coelho não respondeu, ao invés disso abriu um dos seus buracos na realidade com o seu relógio e foi embora, mas não sem antes avisar ao competidor. - Seu tio também quer ser respeitável. Se ele achar a rainha primeiro você perde e ficará preso aqui para toda a eternidade.

Em outro lugar daquele plano de existência, Gilbert enforcava um coelho mutante gigante com as próprias mãos. - Nem o Inferno é páreo para esse casca grossa!

 **Parte 2**

Bolivar, instruído pelos romances de detetive que lia escondido do pai, sabia que precisaria de pistas para sair daquela enrascada. A primeira coisa que fez foi vasculhar em todas as gavetas por qualquer coisa, textos com informações relevantes, chaves... Até mesmo no verso de porta-retratos ele procurou e foi aí que ele encontrou um tesouro. Um mapa com uma informação. Mas a notícia não era totalmente reconfortante. - A Rainha Vermelha está sob a vigilância do Jaguadarte, uma fera que só é amansada por... - O restante da informação era ilegível.

No outro lado da disputa, Gilbert se deparou com uma caixinha de música. Mesmo sem acreditar que ela fosse relevante para a sua missão, ele achou o objeto curioso. Ele deu corda na caixa fazendo com que ela abrisse e revelasse dois bailarinos a dançar uma bela melodia. - Babaquice. - Disse Gilbert ao jogar a caixa de música no chão com tanta brutalidade que quebrou o mecanismo de roda dentada.

Bolivar se perguntava se um garoto de oito anos com um cano de ferro era suficiente para matar a fera. Ele duvidava, mas decidira que iria tentar mesmo assim. A porta onde o monstro esperava foi aberta e o menino entrou, segurando sua arma como um samurai que segura uma Katana. A fera rosnou e só não arrancou a cabeça de Bolivar com seus dentes porque estava encoleirado. Havia uma porta suntuosa atrás do Jaguadarti que Bolivar apostava ser a morada da Rainha Vermelha.

O Jaguadarti tinha o pelo cinza manchado de preto, parecia uma mistura de cachorro com gato, mas era muito maior do que os dois animais juntos. Seu tamanho equivalia ao de um urso. Bolivar encostou suas costas na parede e esperou por um momento de deslize do animal para que ele pudesse entrar correndo, momento este que não veio. Não a princípio. Quando Gilbert apareceu com seu modo bronco, o monstro conseguiu devorá-lo. Já acostumado com sangue, Bolivar não se chocou com o espetáculo, ao invés disso aproveitou que a fera estava distraída se deliciando com seu tio para cumprir sua missão.

 **Parte 3**

No cômodo só havia um trono e sentado nele a moça mais bela que Bolivar já havia posto os olhos. A Rainha vermelha era loura com os olhos azul piscina e não aparentava ter mais do que vinte anos, apesar de ser bem mais velha do que isso. Seu longo vestido era vermelho da mesma tonalidade da cor do sangue dos seus pais, isso deixou o menino fascinado. - Quem é você, nobre guerreiro?

\- B-B-Bolivar Wilson, minha senhora. - Disse o rapaz abaixando a cabeça, estando ciente de que estava diante de uma realeza.

\- Muito bem, B-B-Bolivar. Você quer ser um homem respeitável, não é mesmo? Vejo isso escondido nos recantos de sua mente.

\- Sim, senhora. - Continuou Bolivar em posição submissa.

\- Pois bem, você será. Coelho! - O coelho apareceu em um dos seus portais mágicos e Bolivar não conseguiu deixar de sentir raiva daquele animal que indiretamente quase provocou sua morte. - Leve o menino para o País das Maravilhas.

Bolivar respirou aliviado, algo que não passou despercebido pela rainha. - Não se engane, jovem. Apesar do nome, aquele país tem tantos perigos quanto o meu.


	3. Bem Vindo ao País das Maravilhas

**Parte 1  
**

A segunda queda no vórtice do Coelho foi mais tranquila, talvez porque Bolivar já tivesse se acostumado com a queda na primeira. Ajudava o fato de não haver mais expressões de tortura a sua volta, as pessoas que caiam com ele pareciam maravilhadas. Como da outra vez, o Coelho Branco deixou Bolivar a própria sorte. O menino caiu com as ancas no chão de terra molhada. Bolivar nunca tinha ido a uma floresta antes, mas sabia que elas não deveriam ser assim. O céu era lilás demais e as plantas com cores muito vivas. A criança se levantou e limpou o fundo das calças, em seguida avistou uma mesa de centro de madeira com um frasco pequeno e um aviso. "Beba, quero conversar com você". Receoso, Bolivar demorou cinco minutos para tomar sua decisã que bebeu do líquido azul brilhante, Bolivar sentiu uma estranheza compatível com o que aconteceu a seguir: seu corpo encolhera.

Soterrado pelas próprias roupas, Bolivar sentiu dificuldade em achar o ar livre e quando conseguiu sentiu a vergonha de se ver nu diante de estranhos, entre eles uma mulher. A única proteção que tinha era pôr as mãos na frente de sua parte intima. A moça, vendo seu embaraço, desatou a sorrir, um sorriso que Bolivar conseguiu achar delicioso apesar da vergonha que sentia. A garota tinha o dobro da sua idade, era uma adolescente bonita com cabelos negros cheios de cachos. Sua pele morena a fazia parecer com uma cigana.

\- Vista essas roupas, pelado. Você está desrespeitando minha filha.

\- Desculpe, eu só...

\- Veste logo.

Incomodava o fato de não terem lhe entregue roupas de baixo, mas era isso ou ficar nu. Bolivar passou a se vestir de modo similar ao grupo que o recepcionara, com roupas ricas em marrom similar a moda que viríamos a conhecer como Steampunk. - Vocês são o Clube dos Homens Respeitáveis?

\- Não, garoto, mas vamos levá-lo a quem sabe onde o grupo está. - "Mais testes?" pensou Bolivar.

Seguindo o grupo, Bolivar entrou em uma casa com formato de cogumelo (ou em um cogumelo com portas) e deu de cara com um barzinho (em todos os sentidos da palavra) onde insetos racionais dividiam espaço com humanos miniaturizados. Em uma posição de destaque havia uma lagarta azul com monóculos que fumava narguilé.

\- Venha cá, meu jovem. Dê uma tragada, a erva abrirá a sua mente.

Como qualquer garoto de oito anos, Bolivar era susceptível a ordens vindas de pessoas mais velhas, ainda mais quando ditas com firmeza. Bolivar deu uma bela tragada e viu o seu mundo girar, o que arrancou risos das pessoas a sua volta. - Um pulmão virgem, garanto que é virgem em todo o resto. - E mais risadas vieram. - O Clube dos Homens Respeitáveis vive mudando de localização por causa da ameaça da Rainha de Copas. Você os encontrará no meio da floresta negra, no lugar onde as flores tem rostos.

\- Vou precisar de um mapa?

\- Ela será o seu mapa. - Apontou a lagartixa para a menina que sorriu ao ver Bolivar nu. - Seu nome é Grace.

\- Sim, senhor Absolon. Sua palavra é lei.

Desta vez somente o casal saiu do cogumelo, visto daquele tamanho a floresta parecia um lugar opressor. - Iremos demorar muito com essas pernas diminutas.

\- Coma desse cogumelo. - Disse Grace enquanto já socava o seu na boca. Os dois cresceram e desta vez foi Bolivar que fora surpreendido. Grace havia sido a primeira mulher nua que tinha visto na vida. Ele continuaria babando por ela se não recebesse um safanão. - Para de me encarar! Temos um trabalho a fazer. - Bolivar vestiu suas velhas roupas enquanto Grace vestia uma roupa que guardara atrás de uma árvore. Além de linda, ela era a primeira mulher que Bolivar via usando calças. - Será que ela é uma moça respeitável? - Se perguntava.

 **Parte 2**

A floresta negra tinha esse nome por ser a parte mais escura do País das Maravilhas. Nem o luar adentrava a copa de suas árvores, mas, porém, a escuridão não era total graças a grandes vaga-lumes que cediam uma parca iluminação. - Faça o que quiser, só não acorde as flores. - Disse Grace. Falar era fácil, assim que viu a primeira, Bolivar tapou a boca com força para abafar o seu grito. As flores dormiam, mas mantinham sempre uma expressão zangada dando a impressão de que eram perigosas.

\- Vamos, bravo guerreiro. - Disse Grace em ironia. - O Clube fica logo ali.

Em um ponto iluminado por candieiros, um grupo de pessoas portando cartolas sentava-se em uma mesa retangular cheia de xícaras de chá e guloseimas. Chamá-las de pessoas era algo questionável, pois todos ou eram animais antropomorfizados ou eram que nem o líder deles, um ser vermelho com chifrinhos e rabos de capeta. - Quem é este? - Perguntou Bolivar assustado ao perceber a semelhança da figura com o seu pai. O homem diabo ficou em pé na mesa e caminhou em direção à Bolivar, os animais tiveram que ter cuidado para não terem suas refeições pisoteadas. - Sou o Chapeleiro Macabro, líder do Clube dos Homens Respeitáveis, a seu dispor.

Bolivar ficou mudo enquanto o Chapeleiro media a sua cabeça. - Você vai precisar de um chapéu, filho.


	4. Cabeças e Cartolas

**Parte 1**

\- A Rainha de Copas é a criatura mais vil que já pisou no País das Maravilhas. - Começou o Chapeleiro Macabro com sua explanação. - Nós, como homens respeitáveis que somos, temos o dever cívico de extirpá-la da face da Criação.

\- Está falando de assassinato? - Perguntou Bolivar, que foi instruído pelo seu pai que aquela não era uma atitude respeitável.

\- Não, estou falando da profecia. Uma menina do seu mundo irá trazer paz e justiça ao nosso.

\- O que fazemos enquanto ela não chega?

\- Tomamos chá, ora bolas. Está servido? - Como não comera nada desde que saiu da casa de seu tio, Bolivar estava esfomeado. Ele começou a comer o que encontrava pela frente até quase engasgar. - Calma, garoto, a comida não vai fugir da mesa. - Ao redor da mesa retangular estavam sentados uma tartaruga, um lobo, um gato e um rato, todos de chapéu. Grace não fazia parte do clube, mas sentou-se assim mesmo para se aproveitar da farta comida. Geleia, amoras, pudim, bolos de vários tipos. Era um verdadeiro banquete. - Terminem de comer e vou apresentá-los à Rainha de Copas. - Bolivar não esboçou emoção, só se tocando que o assunto era sério devido a expressão de medo de Grace, uma menina que achava tão destemida.

\- O que essa Rainha de Copas tem de especial?

O rato de cartola passou o dedo por seu pescoço e respondeu. - Ela gosta de cortar cabeças.

 **Parte 2**

A Rainha de Copas, no alto de seu castelo, exibia a execução de mais um desafeto. Vítima de uma guilhotina, a cabeça de um labrador rolou pelo chão como uma bola de futebol. Seu corpo ficou tremulo devido a decapitação repentina. - Meu Deus, a alma dele ainda está no corpo. - Disse Bolivar, que ficou mais maravilhado com o espetáculo do que aterrorizado.

\- Não se preocupem, as profecias nunca mentem. A garota da Terra irá acabar com o reinado de terror da rainha, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

A mania de decapitação da rainha, achava Bolivar, vinha do fato de sua cabeça ser grande demais para o próprio corpo. Se não fosse por suas capacidades cognitivas normais, ela mais parecia alguém com hidrocefalia. Uma rainha cabeçuda que cortava a cabeça dos outros porque não podia cortar a sua própria. Ao lado da rainha soldados se faziam presentes fazendo sua segurança. Soldados vermelhos com o formato de cartas e possuidores de lanças com pontas em formato de coração. Outra figura que se destacava na cena, e que foi apresentado pelo Chapeleiro Macabro, era o Valete, o principal escudeiro da Rainha de Copas. Ele era um homem alto e magro demais que dava preferência ao preto no seu vestuário e usava um tapa-olho no olho direito.

\- Agora que já conhecemos quem teremos que enfrentar, está na hora de comprar para você uma cartola.

 **Parte 3**

A chapelaria era vista pelos olhos de Bolivar como um pequeno paraíso. Cartolas das mais elegantes abrilhantavam o lugar. - Quem é o dono dessa chapelaria? - Perguntou o garoto ao notar que não havia vendedor.

\- Está falando com ele. - Ao notar o fascínio do jovem pelas peças expostas, o Chapeleiro Macabro não pôde deixar de perguntar. - Filho, gostaria de aprender a nobre arte da chapelaria?


	5. Ratos

**Parte 1**

Os anos se passaram e transformaram Bolivar em um belo rapaz. O amor não correspondido que nutria por Grace passou a ser correspondido a medida que ele foi amadurecendo no corpo e na mente. Agora ele tinha dezesseis anos e ela vinte e quatro, tornando o relacionamento dos dois viável. - Bolivar, quero te mostrar algo. - Grace corria na frente fingindo ser sua presa enquanto Bolivar fingia ser seu caçador. A caça maneirava na corrida, pois tinha esperança em ser capturada, algo que acabou invariavelmente acontecendo. Bolivar a agarrou por detrás e a beijou na nuca. Em seguida os lábios se tocaram e as roupas começaram a cair no chão. Ao natural, eles rolavam na terra enquanto faziam amor. Era a primeira vez de Bolivar, a terceira dela, por isso a garota em grande parte do ato tinha que guiar o menino (que já não era mais tão menino assim).

Depois de se relacionar com sua namorada, os dois se despediram demoradamente. Ela voltou ao cogumelo onde trabalhava para Absoloon e ele voltou para o Clube, no caminho, porém, ele foi interceptado por um gato feito de fumaça com um grande sorriso macabro. - Pobre garoto rico. Está destinado a perder seus amores.

Munido com um pedaço de tronco ele tentou utilizá-la como arma. - Sou um homem respeitável! Não mexa comigo!

O gato fumegante desatou a rir. - "Homem respeitável", você é só um garoto que não está preparado para o que virá. Traição, morte, sangue das pessoas amadas. - Bolivar arremessou o tronco no gato e ele desapareceu.

\- Esse país ainda vai me deixar maluco.

 **Parte 2**

As reuniões do Clube não mudavam muito, era chá as cinco horas e comilança, Desde que foi convidado ao clube, Bolivar não perdera uma reunião. Os assuntos em pauta eram os mais desvairados e irrelevantes. A única coisa que importava para eles era acolher a Escolhida e enquanto esse dia não chegava gastavam suas reuniões com frivolidades. Ao menos eram divertidas.

Enquanto bebia seu chá, Bolivar se recordava do aviso do gato de fumaça. Ao mesmo instante o Rato Respeitável se mostrava que não era tão respeitável assim ao visitar a Rainha Cabeçuda e presenteá-la com a informação de que havia um grupo querendo sua cabeça e que só esperava a chegada da Escolhida.

TUDO ISSO POR CAUSA DE OURO!


End file.
